Meant To Be
by samnicholls887
Summary: It's the twins fourth birthday and Caroline thinks to herself about was happened over the past few years of them being born.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the sequel to It Wasn't Possible Until Now, it is set four years after the birth of the twins and a couple of things have changed, anyways here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy :)**

Caroline was lying in bed thinking of everything that had changed over the past four years, Elena and Matt no longer lived in Mystic Falls, she was also no longer a vampire and Damon and Bonnie were now husband and wife. When the twins were a few weeks old, Elena realised that she wanted to be able to have children of her own, she wanted to experience the feeling of a life growing inside of her and that special bond that is created between a parent and a child. When she heard about the cure for vampirism she went after it and managed to get it and took it, she returned back to Mystic Falls a human and broke up with Damon telling him that he would never be able to give her what she desired most. She rekindled her flame with Matt and left a few days later with him and Jeremy to try and live a normal life without vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches.

It almost broke Damon losing the love of his life and he believes that if it wasn't for the twins he wouldn't of been able to of carried on living. Bonnie started to come around a lot more to the Salvatore's house as well once Elena and Jeremy had gone, she and Damon would sometimes find comfort in one another by just sitting up and drinking from Damon's fine stash of alcohol and talking about Elena and Jeremy leaving them and moving on. It was probably about a year after both the Gilberts left that Stefan and Caroline started to notice the little flirtatious remarks and sexual tension brewing between Damon and Bonnie. Then one night when the pair of them had, had too much to drink one thing lead to another and they have been inseparable ever since. After a year of dating everyone was surprised when Damon got down on one knee and proposed, they married six months later and now Bonnie also lives with them in the Salvatore house.

Tomorrow was Clary's and Clay's fourth birthday and Caroline couldn't believe how quick the time had gone, it only seemed like yesterday since she found out she was going to be a mom she thought to herself. When Caroline was pregnant, the twins had grown at an incredibly fast rate, but since being born they had started to grow like normal human children which baffled everybody because of both their parents being vampires, but they did posses a couple of vampire traits. Luckily it was all of the bonus features to being a vampire, the strength, amazing strong senses and the ability to heal quicker then normal people. Caroline and Stefan were really grateful that they hadn't got the burning sensation at the back of their throats that always craved for blood, luckily the twins could live on normal human food too.

"Hey what you doing still awake?" Stefan asked stirring from his sleep.

"Just thinking of how quick time flies, I can't believe the twins are four tomorrow Stefan."

"I know, it doesn't seem like five minutes since they were babies, come on, you should try and get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." he replied to his fiancé putting an arm over her and snuggling up to her.

Caroline put her arms around Stefan and placed a kiss on top of his forehead and managed to finally drift off into the world of sleep. It felt like she had only been a sleep for a short while when she awoke to two little voices coming into the bedroom.

"Momma, daddy, get up, get up" the twins shouted as they came running into their parents room and started jumping on their bed.

"What on earth are you two so happy and excited about this morning?" Stefan teased to them.

"Daddy, it's mine and Clays birthday silly" Clary said to her father.

"Are you sure, I thought that was tomorrow, not today" Stefan said to his excited daughter.

"No daddy, its today" she laughed.

Stefan took her into his arms and started to tickle her whilst Clay went and had a cuddle off of Caroline who was fully woken up from her daughters laughter.

"Momma it is mine and Clary's birthday today isn't it?" Clay asked his mother a little confused because of what Stefan had said.

"Of course it is, daddy has just woke up with his silly head I think" she laughed to herself at seeing Stefan tickling Clary on the bed.

Once Stefan had stopped tickling his daughter he picked her and Clay up in both of his arms to take downstairs to get some breakfast, Caroline put a pink silk robe on over her night gown and followed them downstairs to see Damon and Bonnie in the kitchen. The twins wriggled to get out of Stefan's arms so they could run over to Damon and Bonnie and Stefan put them down so they could go running to them.

"Uncle Damon, Uncle Damon, its our birthday today" they both said in sync to one another.

"Really, well its a good job that I'm doing my favourite niece's and nephew's breakfast then."

"Yay, chocolate chip pancakes" they both said in sync again.

"Now why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring them over in a minute with a glass of milk okay."

Clay and Clary both nodded at their uncle and ran over to the table.

"Oh Damon, you didn't have to do that" Caroline said to him.

"Hey, its my niece's and nephew's birthday, what else am I going to do apart from spoil them."

"They're lucky to have you, you know that."

"No Caroline, I'm lucky to have them."

Stefan and Caroline looked at Damon and smiled, as did Bonnie, he really had changed into a better man since the twins had been born. Bonnie thought to herself that if you had told her four and a half years ago that she'd be married to Damon Salvatore she would of caused you some major pain for even thinking of her and Damon being together in that way, but now she couldn't wish for a better husband, he was so kind, caring, gentle and he was a fantastic uncle to those kids.

"Go sit down with the twins, I'll help Damon bring this over" Bonnie said to Stefan and Caroline.

"Thanks Bon" Caroline said, then she and Stefan went and sat down at the table.

Once Damon had finished the pancakes Bonnie did everyone a glass of milk to go with them, even though Caroline, Stefan and Damon didn't need to eat food they liked to do it for the children's sake plus even though Bonnie was a witch she was still human and still needed to eat as well so it was nice having family meals together at the table.

"So what time is you're mom coming Care?" Stefan asked.

"I think she said about tenish, she's going to help me and Bon set up ready for the party" Caroline replied before putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Yay grandma is coming" Clay shouted and looked at his sister.

"Momma, when is she coming?" Clary asked Caroline clearly excited to see her.

Before Caroline could answer her daughter, the front door opened and in came Liz with two great big bags full of presents. Upon seeing there grandma Clay and Clary jumped down from the table and went running towards their grandma.

"Grandma" they screamed as Liz dropped her bags to the floor and opened her arms ready for her grandchildren to run into them.

"Hello my darlings, happy birthday" she said and kissed both of their heads.

Caroline and Stefan walked over to the little family reunion between the children and their nan.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be coming for a couple of hours yet" Caroline said to her mom.

"Oh I hope you don't mind me coming earlier, I just had to come and see these precious little grandchildren of mine."

"Of course we don't mind Liz, you're welcome here whatever the day or time."

"Thanks Stefan, hey Bonnie, Damon" she shouted through to them.

"Hi Liz" they both shouted back.

"Now, why doesn't grandma go get you two bathed whilst momma and daddy finish breakfast huh?"

"Yay, can she momma, daddy please" both Clary and Clay asked their parents.

"Go on, but behave for grandma."

"We will" they said as they ran up the stairs.

Stefan and Caroline looked at one another and smiled, as they made their way back over to the table Damon had poured them both a glass of blood, even though the twins knew their parents and uncle were vampires they'd rather not drink blood in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Would just like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed this, it means a lot to me. In this chapter it'll explain why Stefan and Caroline aren't married yet, but I promise that will change in the next few chapters :)**

The four of them made their way upstairs to get ready for the party, Caroline still needed to go and get the cake and the party bags as well, plus the people from the bouncy castle company would be arriving soon to set the bouncy castle up. Once they made it upstairs you could hear the twins enjoying their bath from all the laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom.

Stefan and Caroline went into their room, Caroline headed into their on suite and turned the shower on, she walked back out whilst she waited for the water to warm up when Stefan suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes with so much love in his.

"Thank you" he said

"What for?" Caroline asked a little baffled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"For being here, for agreeing to be my wife, and most of all, for giving me the two most precious gifts in the world."

She got on her tiptoes and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you" he said once the kiss ended.

"I love you too Stefan."

Caroline knew that he was thinking back to the day when the twins were born, it still scared him to this day when he thought he had lost her and the twins and this was his way of telling her that.

"Hey, we're not going anywhere, I promise."

"I know, I just..."

"I know Stefan, I can't imagine my life without you or the twins in it either" she said, saying what he was thinking.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter and started to kiss him again before heading into the shower.

Meanwhile Damon was lying on his bed waiting for Bonnie to come out of the shower when he heard the conversation between his brother and future sister in-law.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked rubbing a towel through her hair coming into the room.

"Huh, what...nothing."

"Damon Salvatore, are you eaves dropping?" she questioned him.

"What I couldn't help it, I was waiting for you to come out of the shower when I heard Stefan and Caroline talking."

"DAMON, that's really rude listening to your brother!"

"I couldn't help it Bonnie, did you know that Stefan still fears he'll lose Caroline because of what Katherine did to her?"

"No, I didn't" poor Stefan she thought to herself.

"I can sort of relate to what he's thinking, because if I ever lost you, I...I wouldn't be able to live Bonnie, not if you aren't here with me."

Bonnie looked at Damon and crawled onto the bed and sat next to him and put her hands on each side of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon, and Stefan needs to realise that Caroline isn't either" she said as she kissed him.

"What did I do to deserve you Bonnie Salvatore?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Showed me who the real Damon Salvatore was" she replied back to him

Once Caroline was showered and dressed she went into the twins room to see if her mom needed a hand to finish getting them ready, the front door knocked and she heard Stefan run to go answer it, probably the bouncy castle she thought to herself.

"Momma, momma look at my pretty dress" Clary said Caroline walked in and she gave her mom a little twirl of her pretty light pink dress.

"Wow, that is a beautiful, pretty dress sweetheart."

"Momma, look at me" Clay said as he came running over wearing a white and blue checked shirt with dark denim jeans.

"And you look very handsome" Caroline said as she bent her knees so she was eye level with her children and gave them both a kiss.

She stood back up and walked over to her mom who was sitting on Clary's bed.

"I came in to see if you needed a hand but clearly you don't, how did you get them both ready, it normally takes two of us to do it" Caroline smiled to her mom.

"I guess it's cause they've missed their grandma and have enjoyed me getting them ready" Liz smiled back to her own daughter.

"Thanks mom, you okay to keep an eye on them?"

"Yeah of course I am."

"Okay, me and Bonnie are going to go get the cake and party bags, I think the bouncy castle has just turned up so Stefan and Damon are going to help set it up."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks again mom, see you in a bit."

Caroline and Bonnie had just picked up the party bags and were now on their way to fetch the cake, talking about the final preparations for Stefan and Caroline's wedding next week.

"So what time is the appointment on Wednesday for the final dress fittings?" Bonnie asked her best friend

"It's at eleven, I was thinking we could do lunch after if you want?" Caroline suggested to her maid of honour.

"Yeah, that'll be nice Care" she replied back with a smile.

"It's so exciting Bon, I can't wait to finally be Mrs Salvatore " Caroline squealed to her.

When the twins were a couple of weeks old Caroline and Stefan had suggested that they wait a bit until they got married. They didn't realise how much time was needed into raising twins, as soon as one woke up you could guarantee that the other one would soon follow, even though Liz and Damon helped out as much as they could Stefan and Caroline were still exhausted and Caroline knew that there was no way she'd be able to plan a wedding whilst still getting use to motherhood.

After picking up the cake Caroline and Bonnie headed home, they carried the stuff out the car and headed into the kitchen to put it down when they heard a lot of giggling coming from outside. They made their way over to where Stefan and Damon were standing out the back and saw that the twins were already on the bouncy castle laughing with their grandma.

"Hey, you should of called us, we would of helped you bring the stuff in" Stefan said wrapping his arm around Caroline.

"It's okay, we could manage" she smiled back to him and put an arm around his back.

"Looks like they're having fun" Bonnie said smiling looking at Clay and Clary.

"Shall we join them?" Damon asked smirking at the three of them.

They all looked at each other and then headed towards the bouncy castle diving on making the twins laugh even more.

"I think it's tickling time, what do you think little brother?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"Oh I totally agree uncle Damon" Stefan said as he and Damon started to tickle the twins.

Liz jumped off of the castle and ran to her bag to get her camera, she came back and started to take pictures of them all playing about, soon Caroline and Bonnie had teamed up with the twins and were holding Stefan and Damon down so the twins could tickle them back whilst Liz clicked away on her camera capturing these precious moments of fun and laughter.


End file.
